


You'll be the worker, I'll be the soldier

by vogue91



Series: Playlist Challenge [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Bickering, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: It would’ve been the wisest choice, to leave. To leave the Spiderman behind, leave him behind.And yet, when Peter took a step forward and sought refuge into his arms, Tony felt as if a cataclysm in his life had just been barely avoided.





	You'll be the worker, I'll be the soldier

**Title:** You’ll be the worker, I’ll be the soldier

 **Characters:** Tony Stark, Peter Parker

 **Pairings:** Tony Stark/Peter Parker

 **Rating:** R

**Prompt:[486\. Cataclysm](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**Warnings:** Not really significant spoilers. But, well. Age difference. Title’s from Imagine Dragons’ “Cha-Ching”.

 

  1. **Bitter words – Elisa**



“Mr. Stark, I’m so sorry, really, I didn’t mean to...”

Tony raised his eyes on him, furious.

“At least have the decency of not calling me ‘Mr. Stark’, not after the stunt you just pulled.”

The redness spread throughout the kid’s face, which pleased the older man incredibly.

Peter Parker was a cataclysm, nothing more and nothing less. And he should’ve seen he was trouble a mile away, he should’ve never allowed him to get this close, not...

Not close enough to kiss him, like he just had.

“I didn’t do it on purpose, Mr… To...” he stopped, biting down hard on his lips. “I'm sorry.” he repeated.

The look on his face was so contrite, though, and so full of remorse and shame, that Tony truly wished he could’ve kissed it better.

 

  1. **Me against the music – Britney Spears feat. Madonna**



He wanted to be there.

He had been wanting it since he had first seen Tony Stark in real life, in front of him.

Getting what he wanted, anyway, apparently wasn’t going to go down so easy.

Exactly like he wasn’t.

“I’m already doubtful about it without you staring at my crotch with that lost look on your face, kid.” Stark hissed, squirming uncomfortably on the chair, clawing at it as if he was trying to avoid doing anything he would’ve regretted.

Well, Peter would’ve much rather he had, just to save him from the task of having to do it himself.

But wanting to avoid the upcoming cataclysm he got to work, using what little practical experience and more vast theory he had, and when the first moan escaped Tony’s lips all awkwardness and embarrassment went straight to hell.

 

  1. **Holiday – Green Day**



“Don’t look at me like that, kid.” Tony told him, trying to stay as serious as possible. “Just go back to school and let’s put this whole debacle behind us. In a few years we can try and...”

“In a few years?” Peter interrupted him, panicking. “You can't just take the suit away from me, I...”

“I gave it to you and I can take it away as I see fit.” Stark pointed out, annoyed. Then he sighed, brushing the back of his hand on Peter’s face. “I don’t want to give you other excuses to put yourself in danger. I didn’t mean to start this, but since we have now you have to bear with me worrying about you. Learn to live with it, or that’s the door.”

He saw Peter hesitating, and got all the time to be horrified about it.

It would’ve been the wisest choice, to leave. To leave the Spiderman behind, leave _him_ behind.

And yet, when Peter took a step forward and sought refuge into his arms, Tony felt as if a cataclysm in his life had just been barely avoided.

 

  1. **Cha-ching (Till we grow older) – Imagine Dragons**



“Seriously, you need to stop texting me altogether. I could show this to Natasha and she would have trouble deciphering the code with all of her spy training.” Tony complained, showing his phone to Peter, his last text on display.

The younger smirked, shrugging.

“I actually think you should be the one to get an update. All my friends write like that, there’s nothing wrong. Saves time.” he explained.

“Oh, of course. I reckon I could’ve made Ultron work if only I hadn't wasted all that time writing full sentences in text messages.” Stark ironized, pulling Peter closer and kissing the side of his head, hoping to back off from the argument altogether before it came to where it was going to hurt.

“It’s not my fault that you’re...”

“Don’t!” he stopped Peter, shaking his head. “Fine, fine. I’ll try and catch up with the lingo. Then we’ll see who’s the old man here.” he grumbled, whilst Peter laughed.

“I was going to say that you’re stubborn and impossible. But I’d never call you an old man, you should know that.” he leant forward, pressing a playful kiss to his lips. “Also because, I happen to like this old man.”

Tony gave him a half smile, shaking his head.

“You’ll like me better when I’ll stop using words entirely.” he joked, rushing to make good on his promise and stop talking altogether.

The age gap was a cataclysm he wasn’t ready to discuss, not when he could have some _young_ fun instead.

 

  1. **Nas ne dagoniat – t.A.T.u.**



“So... what would you think about going somewhere tonight? Like outside of New York. We could also sleep over and make a weekend of it or something.”

Tony had told him as if it wasn’t a big deal, but by now Peter knew way better.

“Were you thinking about somewhere where no one knows us? Because you’ve been way too big on publicity in the past few years to afford that.” he smirked, crawling in the space between the man’s legs and settling comfortably on his chest.

Tony rolled his eyes, feigning irritation.

“I'm talking about going somewhere as secluded as possible where to spend some time with you without risking any cataclysm or the end of the world. But never mind, I suppose we can just stay here and watch one of those boring movies you like.”

Peter raised his eyes, giving him one of those fond smiles the elder despised.

“I'm not opposed to spend time together, you know? Especially if you manage to find somewhere where I'm not just Iron Man’s protégé.” he pointed out, reaching to plant a kiss to his lips.

Stark groaned, surrendering.

“I'm not going to introduce you as my very young wife anyway.” he mumbled, but still Peter knew had won the game.

 

  1. **Carry on my wayward son – Kansas**



“I don’t see why you shouldn’t tell people we...”

Peter had stopped, embarrassed, and Tony saw an opening to save himself from an uncomfortable talk.

“We what, Peter?” he asked, all innocent. “I mean, it’s not like it has been going on too long either. We don’t call it anything yet, I think it’s premature to tell other people.”

The hurt look on the younger’s face clearly told Stark he had said the wrong thing entirely.

He sighed, sitting down next to him on the sofa and putting an arm around his shoulders.

“I suppose we could say we’re dating, even though I think we haven’t had a proper date yet.”

Peter raised his eyes on him, challenging.

“Or you could tell people you like me. If you do.” he provoked him, and Tony knew he needed to think this through.

He could’ve lied and face the cataclysm. He could’ve sasses his way out of it and risk Peter walking straight out the door.

Or he could cave.

“I guess that’s what I should say, then.” he conceded, cautious. “I should tell people I like you very much and let them picture the rest, right?”

The younger burst out laughing, nodding.

“Lucky for us, your friends all have a great imagination.”

Tony knew that.

He was so screwed.

 

  1. **La costa del silencio – Mago de Oz**



“Don’t talk to me for a minute. I think I might be coming down with something serious. Like a stroke or something.”

Tony sat up on Peter’s bed, smirking.

“And here I was thinking that by being with a teen-ager I wasn’t going to have that kind of problems.”

Peter threw him a pillow, looking around quickly as if they were under attack.

“Don’t take this so lightly. Aunt May almost caught us, I can assure it wouldn’t have been fun if she had.” he hissed, rushing to get dressed, lest his aunt changed her mind and went back home.

“So I have to tell all the people I know I'm seeing you, but you get to hide me from your aunt?” Tony asked, feigning shock. He leant toward him, kissing down his shoulder in the attempt at getting back where they had been interrupted.

Peter got up to prevent just that.

“It would be a complete cataclysm. And it would be awkward even if you were a sixteen years old girl, so don’t even start.” he told him, shaking his head. “I think my place is officially off-limits for naughty stuff.” he declared then, disappointed.

Tony, on his part, burst out laughing and got up, leaning down to give him a quick kiss.

“Then we’re moving to mine. Lucky for you, naughty stuff is exactly what I got the place for.”

Peter wished he would’ve come up with some witty comeback, but he caved.

He got dressed and got ready for some stress-free sex, because damn he needed it.

 

  1. **Can't fight the moonlight – LeAnn Rimes**



It was easy to forget.

The feeling of Peter’s skin against his own, his hoarse moans in his hears, the way he moves as if he didn’t know what to do with himself, those were all things which contributed to make Tony overlook everything else, to make him feel less of a monster for the humongous age difference between them.

It hadn't taken the younger much to get like this, to melt at the touch of his hands, to lose any inhibition he might’ve had, and Stark really wished it could’ve been just as easy for him.

“Damn Tony, if you don’t do something right about now I think I might explode.” Peter hissed in his ear, making him lose his train of thought.

He looked at him for the longest possible second, then he smiled.

“You look so good like this, kid.” he murmured, more to himself than to Peter.

He need to keep reminding himself the reason of that cataclysm in act, or he would’ve definitely left both that bed and Peter.

And he absolutely didn’t want to.

 

  1. **The Draw – Bastille**



Peter sat in the laboratory, absorbed; he should’ve been working on a pretty complicated essay, but he couldn’t find it in himself to focus. 

Everybody lately seemed to get immense pleasure in pestering him about his love life, and he didn’t have anything to say to them.

He raised his eyes on Tony, and smirked involuntarily.

Well, he _would’ve had_ stuff to tell them, and a lot, the most of which would’ve made them want to burn their brain.

He just couldn’t.

“If you get behind with your schoolwork I'm withholding all of this, kid.” Tony told him all of a sudden, catching him staring. “And I mean both the laboratory and this.” he added, pointing at his own body.

Peter grimaced, throwing his notebook at him.

“Please. Like you’d have the courage to withhold sex.” he said, and just kept staring at him work, cause the essay could wait another couple hours.

His love life was a cataclysm, that he would’ve told them if he could’ve.

And it was also the best thing that could’ve ever happened to him.

 

  1. **Another love – Tom Odell**



Tony felt him caress down his arm distractedly, looking intently at him, his body, his scars and all.

It felt peaceful. So different from the cataclysm of their lives, so different from anything he’d ever had in the past.

From time to time he wished he could’ve lowered the barriers, just let Peter in and let him see he was just as scared as him, if not more, it was just his way of life to always try and hide it, to pretend he could protect himself.

Even though he had a pretty good idea the kid knew all about him without him having to say.

“What are you thinking about?” Peter asked him all of a sudden, his voice heavy with sleep and the remnants of sex.

Tony turned around, looking deeply into his eyes.

He wished he could’ve stayed like that forever, looking at him, without having to say or do a thing, just to keep himself safe.

He just couldn’t.

“I was thinking I love you, Peter Parker.” he said, disarmingly like that.

The look on the younger’s face was enough to pay him back for the sacrifice altogether.

“Yeah.” he murmured. “Yeah, I think I love you too, Mr. Stark.”


End file.
